The aforementioned application discloses a major improvement in spring band attachment clips and assemblies. The present invention is related to that improvement and constitutes a further major advance in the art.
Heretofore, it has been necessary with all top rail attachment clips to either (1) drive nails or staples into the wood frame rail to fasten the clips to the rail, or (2) drive the clip itself into the rail. The latter type of clip is disclosed in several forms in the aforementioned applications and is a marked improvement over the former. In either case, however, labor is required to seat and drive in the nails, staples or the clip itself, although with my earlier invention the cost of nailing or stapling is eliminated.